Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Lieutenant Templeton Arthur Peck is the alias of a character in the action/adventure television series The A-Team played by Dirk Benedict. A recognized war hero, he is often referred to as "Faceman" or simply "Face". Tim Dunigan played this role in the pilot episode, but reputedly he was thought to look too young to be a believable Vietnam veteran,6, and he was much taller than the rest of the cast. He was replaced by Benedict for the rest of the show's run. The character of Face appeared on The A-Team from 1983 until its cancellation in 1987. Bradley Cooper portrayed the character in the 2010 film, while Benedict appeared in a post-credits cameo. Character biography Suave, smooth-talking, and hugely successful with women, Peck serves as the team's con man and scrounger, able to get his hands on just about anything they need, using various disguises, albeit less than Hannibal. Effectively second in command behind Hannibal (although Murdock outranks him), he is the one who arranges for supplies, equipment, and sensitive information using numerous scams and hustles. He is also the team member who usually organizes the fees for their services, due to his aptitude with numbers, as demonstrated in "Members Only." In the pilot episode it is revealed in a discussion with an elderly priest that Face spent his youth at a Los Angeles orphanage run by the Catholic Church, although whether Face himself is actually Catholic is never revealed. In the fifth season episode "Family Reunion", it is revealed that Face is Richard Bancroft, the son of former presidential adviser and convicted criminal A.J. Bancroft. However, Face only learns this from Murdock after his father's death. Although Murdock found out earlier, Bancroft made him promise not to tell Face, who is furious that Murdock didn't tell him sooner about his father. Face is happy to find out about his sister, Bancroft's daughter, as it gives him at least one family member. Face is the most gentle member of the A-Team, generally attempting to avoid conflict. His interests tend towards more cultural facets, such as country clubs, art purchasing, and wine tasting. His Corvette The sports car first featured in the season two episode "The Taxicab Wars". Peck drives a custom white 1984 Chevrolet Corvette with red interior and a red stripe (to match B.A.'s van). It is equipped with a CB radio and a mobile phone. The licence plate was S967238 in "The Taxicab Wars" and then changed to IHJG851.1 The car was prominently featured in several episodes, including season two's "Chopping Spree", where it was used as bait in an attempt to catch car thieves. Character's name in other countries In some Spanish-speaking countries, his nickname is "Fas", coming from Fascinador ("fascinater") as it was stated in the pilot episode dubbed "Operation A.T." and "Black Day at Bad Rock" among many, many others. In Spain, his nickname was "Fénix" ("Phoenix"). In Italy he was called "Sberla" ("Slap"). In Brazil, his nickname was "Cara-de-Pau" (literally "Wooden face", a Brazilian slang for "cheeky", "daring" or even "insolent"). In Poland, "Buźka" ("Cute Face"), similarly to its Hungarian counterpart, Szépfiú. In France,"futé" which holds for "smart". In Russia, his name was "Krasavchik", which stands for "handsome". In Korea, his name was "멋쟁이", which stands for "handsome and stylish". In Portugal, his name was "Caras" ("Faces", a reference to the fact that he usually disguises himself and/or earns other people's confidence, as saying he's a man with many different faces). 2010 Film In the 2010 film, Peck is played by comic actor Bradley Cooper. Like B.A., Hannibal, and Murdock, he has an Army Ranger tattoo (on his right arm). As in the TV series, Face is depicted as a handsome, smooth-talking ladies' man, but is also shown having a relationship with Captain Charissa Sosa (Jessica Biel), who pursues the A-Team after they escape from prison. Throughout the film, Face matures from a womanizing joker to a calculating professional - to the point that, in the film's climax, he, not Hannibal, plans the A-Team's legal redemption. Face plans the mission based on a classic confidence game including cranes and shipping crates, and involving Murdock being shot in the head. B. A. initially regrets the team's reliance on Face, but changes his mind after they learn Sosa has smuggled a key into Face's mouth with a kiss. Face also shows considerable maturity when he accepts his own punishment, rather than allowing Hannibal to take the full blame. Face ends the film by saying Hannibal's catchphrase, "I love it when a plan comes together." Awards and decorations The list below contains Faceman's awards and decorations as seen in season 1 episode "A Nice Place To Visit". In reality, however, Peck could not of legal age to fight in the Korean War, making him ineligible for the United Nations Korea Medal. This and the number of identities Face has assumed in his life make the authenticity of some of these awards questionable. Unit Citations 106px-Presidential_Unit_Citation_ribbon.svg.png|Army Presidential Unit Citation 106px-Presidential Unit Citation (Vietnam).svg.png|Vietnam Presidential Unit Citation 106px-Vietnam gallantry cross unit award-3d.svg.png|Vietnam Gallantry Cross Badges and ribbons 200px-Combat Infantry Badge.svg.png|Combat Infantryman Badge 106px-Bronze Star ribbon.svg.png|Bronze Star Medal 106px-Joint Service Commendation ribbon.svg.png|Joint Service Commendation Medal 106px-Purple Heart BAR.svg.png|link=Purple Heart 106px-National Defense Service Medal ribbon.svg.png|link=National Defense Service Medal 26px-Bronze_oakleaf-3d.svg.png|Army Commendation Medal (2) 106px-AFEMRib.svg.png|link=Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal 106px-Vietnam Service Ribbon.svg.png|link=Vietnam Service Medal 106px-United_Nations_Service_Medal_for_Korea_Ribbon.svg.png|United Nations Korea Medal Vietnam Campaign Medal Ribbon.png|Vietnam Campaign Medal 200px-US Army Airborne basic parachutist badge.gif|Parachutist Badge Category:characters